


Sisyphean

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, M/M, Rating: PG-13, character: ironhide, character: sunstreaker, genre: action, genre: drama, verse: idw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> <a href="http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/71609.html?thread=870841#t870841">Prompt</a> from antepathy: IDW Sunstreaker/Ironhide lost in the Swarm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisyphean

**Title:** Sisyphean  
 **‘Verse:** IDW  
 **Series:** None  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Characters:** Sunstreaker, Ironhide  
 **Summary:** [Prompt](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/71609.html?thread=870841#t870841) from antepathy: IDW Sunstreaker/Ironhide lost in the Swarm.

 

**Sisyphean**

 

“I said fall back!”

Sunstreaker ignored Ironhide’s order, and continued to fire. “Falling back gives them ground.”

“They’re takin’ it whether we give it or not, ya glitch! Now back your sorry aft up!” Ironhide roared, blaster on autofire as he shot into the boiling Swarm.

Sunstreaker couldn’t tell where one of the damn bugs ended and another began. They were a mass of optics, pincers, spindly legs, and jaws rolling forward with the unstoppable force of the tide.

Admitting that he and Ironhide really weren’t going to destroy all of the Swarm today, Sunstreaker moved back. “Fine,” he huffed, irritated by the failure. “What’s the plan?”

Ironhide grumbled something, then said, “Plan is survive so we can kill more of ‘em tomorrow!” He stepped back, still firing, and Sunstreaker went with him.

His weapon’s charge was in the red, then gone by the time they had inched back to the ravine. Sunstreaker shoved the blaster in his subspace, tugged Ironhide into his lap, then engaged the thrusters on his chair. Ironhide continued to fire as Sunstreaker carefully balanced them and navigated back to safe ground.

Ironhide fired a few more times, and they both watched as the mindless things flowed over the cliff, pushed from behind. Sunstreaker tried to see the bottom, but it was impossible. _If_ any of the Swarm survived that fall, they would have one Pit of a long climb back out.

“Good work, kid!” Ironhide’s hand landed on Sunstreaker’s shoulder. “Let’s get inside and grab a cube, charge the guns.”

“Another day, another hundred dead bugs,” Sunstreaker said, following Ironhide. He looked back over his shoulder. Just another day lost in the midst of the Swarm, fighting an endless battle. It was his penance, he decided. A way to pay back whatever deity saw fit to keep him alive when Sunstreaker felt he didn’t deserve it.

Tomorrow would be more of the same, but he was looking forward to it.

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
